Mai-Otome characters (anime)
This article is a list of fictional characters who appear in the My-Otome anime series. Garderobe Academy (ガルデローベ学園) Coral Otome (コーラル・オトメ) * - A main character of My-Otome. She enters Garderobe dreaming of becoming an Otome like her mother. She possesses the Blue Sky Sapphire, a memento from her mother. * - A main character of My-Otome. As the top Coral student, Nina dreams to become a great Otome to make Sergay, her adoptive father, proud. She dislikes Arika from the moment they meet. * - Arika's and Nina's roommate, from the country of Annan. Erstin mostly serves as a bridge between Arika and Nina, who don't get along very well. * - Irina is one of Arika's friends from the Aries Republic. She shows a love for technology and is under the tutelage of Yohko. * - She is Coral No. 2 and a room attendant for Chie. On the outside she acts normal but is jealous of Arika's and Shizuru's relationship. * - Lilie is a member of Arika's class and one of Chie's room attendants. She, Miya and Yayoi are always hanging out together. She and Yayoi become honorary Maki Maki members by Shiho. She is possibly the My-Otome incarnation of My-HiME character Sayuri Shino. * - Another of Shiho's attendants and a girl with a very overactive imagination. She's from Lutetia Romulus. She and Lilie are made honorary Maki Maki members by Shiho. * - One of Shiho's room attendants. She is close friends with Tomoe. Pearl Otome * - The top Pearl student and leader of the Trias. She becomes torn between her love for Kazuya and her dreams of becoming a Meister Otome. The GEM she receives upon appointment as Meister is the . * - Chie is Pearl number two and a member of the Trias. She is very boyish and often carries a blue rose around. * - Shiho is Pearl number three and the last member of the Trias. She is from Cardair. She is usually seen conspiring to get revenge on everyone else by using a strange voodoo doll. * - Pearl number four. She hails from Artai. She is a laid-back person, usually skipping classes and sneaking off of campus. However, she has been appointed as one of the Five Columns near the important part of the anime series. Campus Administration * - The Headmistress of Garderobe and #2 of the Five Columns. She handles Garderobe's affairs and is the one who directly deals with the heads of state. Her GEM is the . * - #3 of the Five Columns, known as the . She acts as an assistant (AKA Deputy Head Mistress) to Natsuki. * - An inactive Meister Otome serving as part of Garderobe's upper administration. Strict and often-unsmiling, Miss Maria is feared by the students and even the other faculty members. She is from Old Lutesia and wears the . * - The homeroom teacher for Nina and Arika as well as a Meister Otome. She is from Florince and wears the . * - Much like her My-HiME counterpart, Yohko Sagisawa, she's the Chief Medical Officer and the Director of Science Department of Garderobe, who is in charge of handling the technology that gives the Otome their powers. She has some past relationship with Aswad. * - The first Otome who lived 300 years ago and possessed the ultimate GEM, the . She is the source of power for the Otome at Garderobe. * - #1 of the Five Columns, wielder of the . She first appears in episode 24, bringing gifts to Aries from Zipang. Her robe is batgirl-inspired. Her elements are giant boomerangs. Apart from that, she can make herself invisible. She has a habit of correcting Haruka's mispronunciations. * - #5 of the Five Columns, wielder of the . She first appears in episode 24, arresting Akane after Kazuya was carried away by Cardair forces. She uses a pair of maracas to summon an immense creature composed of sand and earth that fights for her, shaking her maracas and dancing as a way to control the creature. She later appeared in the series to apprehend Akane Soir for her improper sexual conduct. Windbloom Kingdom (ヴィントブルーム王国) * - The heir to the throne of Windbloom. She is initially very snobbish and childish, and is at odds with Arika. * - A fat black cat owned by Mashiro. * - Captain of Windbloom's Royal Guards, constantly frustrated by Mashiro's willful antics. * - Mashiro's long-suffering maid who supports her despite her childish behaviors. She is friends - and, it is implied, possibly more than friends - with Chie. * - A young orphaned girl who lives in the slums of Windbloom. She hates Mashiro with a passion, a sentiment shared by many of Windbloom's poorer residents. Artai Principality (アルタイ公国) * - The Grand Duke of Artai. He appears to be manipulating political events. He also enjoys teasing Mashiro whom he has a love hate relationship with and tries to actually control of her country. * - Commander in the Artai military and Nagi's right-hand man as well as Nina's adoptive father. Years ago, he was in love with Arika's mother, Rena Slayers. * - A student from Artai. Aries Republic (エアリーズ共和国) * - The President of the Aries Republic and Haruka's master. She is assertive and portrays the image of a cool-minded leader. * - A headstrong and impulsive Meister Otome who wears the . She has impressive strength and immediately takes a liking to Arika. Aswad (アスワド) * - Th leader of Aswad. She has a serious personality, but gets along well with the people she leads. * - A cyborg who works under the command of Midori. He fights with a heavy double-ended spear. * - Another member of Midori's unit, who possesses a man's voice but a woman's body and speech pattern. Lumen fights with long metallic whips. * - A cyborg skilled with electronics who fights with a chakram, which usually floats above her head like a halo. She speaks using a combination of Japanese and English words. She has motorised skates on her feet and two electronic chords on her head(which can be used to access data). In Zwei, she is referred to as "professor". * - A massive cyborg and part of Midori's team. He fights with a double-ended hammer. Zipang (ジパング) * - The son of the shogun of Zipang, traveling to Windbloom on a diplomatic mission. He turns out to be in search of Mai Tokiha from Garderobe, his sister who is lost after being torn apart between love and her future as an Otome years ago. * - Akira is a kunoichi and Takumi's bodyguard. She tries to hide her identity as the king instead because Takumi went missing in Windbloom. * - Takumi's attendant. Cardair Empire (カルデア帝国) * - One of the three emperors of Cardair, who hires Aswad secretly. * - The , Argos XIV's Otome. She doesn't trust the Aswad, but she is very obedient to her master. * - A second-year student at Windbloom University, and an heir to one of Cardair's three royal families. He is romantically involved with Akane. Florince (フロリンス) * - The king of Florince. He seeks a new Otome to replace his retiring Otome, Rosalie. *'Rosalie Claudel' (ロザリー・クローデル Rozarī Kurōderu) - The king of Florince's Otome, the . She plans to retire in order to marry. In My Otome Zwei, she appears in the baths with the other girls and confronts Shiho Huit, expressing her dislike for the girl. Her element is a whip. United Kingdom of Lutesia (ルーテシア連合王国) Lutesia Romulus (ルーテシア・ロムルス) *'The king of Lutesia Romulus' * - Lutesia Romulus' Otome, the . Lutesia Remus (ルーテシア・レムス) *'The queen of Lutesia Remus' * - Lutesia Remus' Otome, the . Annam (アンナン) * - The king of Annam. He first appears in episode 21 on a visit to Aries. * - Nguyen's Otome and daughter, the . Famous for being unable to hold her alcohol. Her element is a double-ended halberd. Schwartz (シュヴァルツ) * - The blond-haired spokesman of Schwartz, an organization dedicated towards using the technology of the past for some as yet unstated goal. Other * - A Meister Otome who went missing, creating the legend of the "Tragic Otome". * - The former Meister Otome of the king of Windbloom. She vanished fourteen years ago during the attack on Windbloom Castle. * - A mysterious traveller who watches over Arika. * - Miyu's bird companion. *'Mikoto the Cat Goddess' - A resident of the Black Valley. * - An information broker who works for Sergay and Nao. it:Personaggi di Mai-Otome ja:舞-乙HiMEの登場人物 zh:舞-乙HIME登場人物 From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:My-Otome My-Otome